masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nord Ronnoc/Mass Effect San Diego Comic Con - What We Know So Far
Ever since the panel at San Diego Comic Con has started, we haven't gotten much information lately. However, sites like Reddit and Twitter have been leaking out information. Slowly but surely. Here's what I found so far. I'll add more in time, so keep an eye out for any information. Screenshots BtgAWKQCYAAfhLl.jpg large.jpg|New Protagonist (male)|link=https://twitter.com/NerdAppropriate/status/493144540203581442/photo/1 BtgBFRSCcAIpdcn.jpg large.jpg|New Protagonist (female)|link=https://twitter.com/shinobi602/status/493147723512942592 BtgBK3 CcAAaMgp.jpg large.jpg|New Mako!|link=https://twitter.com/shinobi602/status/493145613736083457 BtgEnHWCYAAXoJh.jpg large.jpg|Mako in action!|link=https://twitter.com/NerdAppropriate/status/493149229410291712 BtgNPenCAAETPs4.jpg|Another image of the Mako|link=https://twitter.com/NerdAppropriate/status/493158719065051136 Some tweets from Nerd Appropriate ''- @masseffect #SDCC - Bioware Edmonton and BioWare Montreal are both committed to making a great game -MG '' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - There have always been challenges (going game to game) - (attempting to make) a spiritual successor -MG'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - Frostbite engine has allowed the team to do a lot more than ever before.'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - on multiplayer - It was born out of the idea of playing as various races in the ME universe.'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - gender selection will remain in the next ME as it is an important part of the franchise.'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - "it's not called ME 4 damn it! " -MG'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - "cooperative MP is bigger for us (than competitive)" - MG'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - No announcements on player race .. Yet (my words, not theirs)'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - No announcements yet about composers (too early) .'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - Team reiterates that it is not Shepard's story and that this story one is brand new.'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - You will see a bit of old with the new (old characters MAY appear) !!'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC - no timeline was announced at the panel. Some hints were made but I have to re-listen to the audio.'' ''- @masseffect #SDCC -more info will trickle in on this account in the coming hours/days -- it being comic-con I must hustle -Ash'' From shinobi602 "New Mass Effect is focused on exploration of planets, Mako is meant to be fast travel on them." Parting Thoughts from Tumblr (including additional slides) From lizwrites Mass Effect hero is new but still N7, has exploration helmet, cloth environmental armor (not heavy combat). Mako is back in Mass Effect! More agile, no cannon. Not playing as Shepherd, and Shepherd is not important to story - new uncharted areas. (NOTE: It's Shepard, dammit!) New Mass Effect is focused on exploration of planets, Mako is meant to be fast travel on them. More customization in new Mass Effect including casual wear, with non slutty clothes for women. Seems strongly implied that new Mass Effect will be set in totally different galaxy, but will contain familiar elements. RUMOR Misc. tweets ";) not ready to talk about those specifics" RUMOR - Mass Effect Next is a side story From SuperNerdMe It's just been confirmed that we will be able to have aliens on our squad in the new #MassEffect. #SDCC2014 Customisation is going to be RAD. There will be tons more options and game devs think we will be impressed with. #ME4 #MassEffect #SDCC2014 Bear in mind #ME4 is still years away from being done. All the things shown today CAN change drastically. #MassEffect #SDCC2014 Other info Live thread of the next ME game on BSN. Check it out! New Mako animation. Full Video from our Canadian neighbors! So nice of 'em, eh? Last but not least: be civil and excellent to each other. No name-calling, complaining, insults, flaming, resorting to racist/sexist/-ist slurs, etc. And that includes speculation. This is a blog post compiling information. If you don't want to follow these rules, look somewhere else. BUT YOU NEED TO BE AWARE THAT IT'LL BE A FEW YEARS BEFORE THE RELEASE OF THE GAME. ANYTHING CAN CHANGE BETWEEN THEN AND NOW. As for my sources, you can look at shinobi602 and Nerd Appropriate, and the SDCC reddit thread here. Category:Blog posts